


Happy Birthday, Arthur

by aceofairships



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Arthur's birthday, BAMF Carolyn, Carolyn asks for a divorce, Carolyn slaps Gordon, F/M, Fandot Creativity Night, Gen, Gordon Being an Asshole, arthur is a precious cinnamon roll, drunk Gordon, pre-MJN Air, slightly St. Petersburg inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofairships/pseuds/aceofairships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gordon shows up with his mistress to Arthur's birthday party. Carolyn is angry and stands up for herself and her son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fandot creativity night.
> 
> Originally posted here: http://aceofairships.tumblr.com/post/143641816660/douglas-and-martin-play-chess

Arthur looked at his mother in shock. Had she really just done that?

“Gordon, I want you to leave. Right now.” Carolyn demanded, her voice strong and angry, her hand still stinging from the brutal slap she had given her worthless husband. “How dare you bring that woman here, today?!” How could the idiot think that bringing his mistress to his son’s birthday party would be alright?

“Now, Carolyn, calm yourself, woman!” Gordon roared, obviously a bit drunk. “I’m gonna be here for my son’s birthday, you hear?”

“Mum… it’s… it’s alright, I don’t mind!” Arthur chimed in with a small voice, trying, hopelessly, to diffuse the situation.

“No, Arthur, it isn’t alright. He’s insulting both of us by parading her around and you won’t enjoy your birthday with them here. They can leave,” Carolyn told Arthur, a little more calmly, before turning to Gordon again. “Get out. I want a divorce, Gordon. I’m done with you mistreating Arthur because you think he’s a hapless idiot. He’s our son and you should treat him as such. And I’m done with you cheating on me.”

“But sweetheart,” Gordon muttered, looking mortified. “You can’t divorce me!”

“I can, and I will.”

Later, after Gordon and his latest mistress had left, Arthur rushed over to Carolyn and hugged tightly. “Mum! You were BRILLIANT!”

“Yes, well, it was a long time coming. Happy birthday, Arthur, dear. Let’s have some cake.”


End file.
